


당신은 샌즈의 '뼈'를 탐구했다.

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	당신은 샌즈의 '뼈'를 탐구했다.

그날도 평소와 다를 것 없이 파피루스는 퍼즐을 손보겠다며 뛰쳐나갔다. 그리고 샌즈는 텅 빈 집에 홀로 남아 게으름을 피우고 있었다.

아직 핫도그 장사를 할 시간이 아니었기에, 샌즈는 소파에 앉아 몸을 푹 파묻고는 행복한 듯 눈을 감은 체 웃고 있었다. 

무슨 생각을 하는지는 아무도 알 수 없었지만 누가 보더라도 참 행복해보이는 얼굴로.

그 때 현관문이 열리고 누군가 들어오는 소리를 들은 샌즈는 신경을 집중했다. 토토토토. 작고 가벼운 발소리. 

그 발소리의 주인이 누군지는 뻔했기에 샌즈는 눈도 뜨지 않고 입을 열었다.

 

"헤...꼬맹아, 어쩐 일이야?"

 

다음으로 쿡쿡 하고 자신의 팔을 찌르는 손길에 샌즈는 마지못해 눈을 떴다. 당신의 작은 손에 들린 책 표지에는 인체의 해부도 라는 제목이 큼직하게 쓰여 있었다.

다음으로 당신이 샌즈 앞에서 책을 펼쳤고, 그 페이지에는 인간의 뼈 구조가 전체적으로 그려져 있었다. 

각각의 부위에는 복잡한 명칭이 붙어있어 보기만해도 어지러웠으나, 샌즈는 표정 하나 바꾸지 않고 느긋하게 말했다.

 

"헤...멋진 뼈인걸."

 

당신은 책을 손가락으로 가리키며 샌즈의 몸이 정말 이런 구조냐고 물어봤다. 샌즈는 그런 당신의 질문에 아주 약간 입꼬리를 더 위로 올리며 웃었다.

 

"내가 해골의 모습을 하고는 있어도, 나도 괴물인 걸?"

 

당신은 직접 확인해보고 싶다고 하였다. 그런 당신의 말에 샌즈는 뭘 확인 하겠다는 건지 알 수 없었다. 아무리 자신의 몸이 저 인체 뼈 구조와 비슷해보여도,

결국 괴물이라 별 의미는 없을 것 같은데.

 

"꼬맹아. 난 정말 뼈 밖에 없는 해골이야."

 

당신은 그래도 한 번 살펴보고 싶다고 하였다. 샌즈는 귀찮기도 했기에 거절하려 했으나, 반짝거리는 당신의 눈동자를 보고는 알겠다며 눈을 감았다.

거절한다면 분명 허락할 때까지 쫓아다니며 조를 눈빛이었기에.

 

"살살 봐줘. 살은 없지만."

 

샌즈의 농담은 아랑곳 않고 당신은 소파 위로 올라와 샌즈 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 다음, 샌즈의 머리 위에 손을 얹었다.

두개골. 당신은 작게 중얼거리며 책을 보았다. 인간의 두개골은 사실 여러 조각의 뼈로 이뤄졌다고 하는데 샌즈의 머리는 이음새 하나 없이 매끄러웠다.

마치 잘 만들어진 그릇이나 구슬 같았기에 당신은 열심히 쓰다듬었다.

샌즈는 말랑말랑한 손바닥의 체온이 머리 위를 왔다갔다하는 느낌에 킬킬 웃었다. 서늘한 뼈 위로 느껴지는 따뜻한 손의 온기는 참 오묘하기 그지 없었다.

그 손의 온기는 몇 번이나 정수리 부근과 이마 부근과 뒷통수 부근을 왔다갔다 하다가 스르륵 눈가로 내려왔다. 샌즈의 눈동자가 당신의 손길을 따라 움직였는데,

구슬이 움직이듯 자유롭게 움직이는 모습에 당신은 눈동자에 호기심을 느꼈다.

당신은 천천히 샌즈의 오른 쪽 눈에 살짝 손가락을 넣었다. 그러자 순식간에 눈동자가 사라지면서 눈가는 까맣게 변했고, 당신이 손가락을 빼자 다시 눈동자가 돌아왔다.

그런 모습이 신기했는지 당신은 스위치를 껐다켰다하듯 샌즈의 눈 안쪽에 몇 번이나 손가락을 집어넣었다. 샌즈는 약간 난감한듯 다른 한쪽 눈을 굴렸다.

 

"꼬맹아, 아프지는 않은데....흡!"

 

갑자기 샌즈가 숨을 재빨리 삼켰다. 눈에서 손가락을 뺀 당신이 훅 하고 눈 구멍 안으로 바람을 불었기 때문이었다. 샌즈는 뜨거운 숨결이 두개골 안에 가득 차면서

몽실몽실한 기분을 느꼈는데, 그것은 머리 안쪽만 뜨거운 목욕탕 안에 들어가 수증기 속을 허우적 대는 느낌이었다. 

샌즈가 애써 태연한 척 하는 동안 당신은 쉴 세 없이 샌즈의 얼굴을 이 곳 저 곳 만졌다. 그리고 고양이가 사뿐 사뿐 왔다갔다하듯, 손가락은 스르륵 턱 부근으로

내려왔다. 당신은 책을 보며 하악골이라고 말한 뒤 샌즈의 턱 부근을 슥 하고 손가락으로 흝었다. 그러나 샌즈는 별 간지러움을 느끼지 않았기에 전혀 반응이 없었고,

당신은 약간의 실망감을 느꼈다.

당신은 턱은 더 이상 신경을 쓰지 않고 목 부근으로 손을 이동시켰다. 그리고는 경추라고 중얼거리며 가장 윗쪽의 경추부터 차례로 쓰다듬기 시작했다.

다른 뼈들보다 유달리 짧은 데다 연속적으로 이어진, 울룩불룩한 느낌 때문인지 집중해서 쓰다듬고 있었다.

그러나 그 점이 샌즈에겐 제일 난감한 점이었다. 다른 부위보다 더 간지러운데 더 세심하게 만지고 있었으니까. 목 뒷부분을 슥 흝으면서 앞쪽 부분으로 이동할 땐 

자신도 모르게 숨을 멈출 정도였으니까.

일렬로 나열된 막대기나 쇠봉을 손으로 드르륵 흝어내듯 목뼈를 쓰다듬던 당신은 쇄골 부분을 만지며 빗장뼈라고 읊조렸다. 

거기도 간지럽기는 마찬가지였기에 샌즈는 더 이상 참지 않고 입을 열었다.

 

"잠깐.."

 

슬슬 그만해도 되지 않냐는 말을 하려는 그 때, 당신의 머리가 샌즈의 가슴팍에 닿았다. 당신은 빗장뼈 밑 갈비뼈 안쪽을 조심스럽게 살펴봤다.

티셔츠 안 쪽의 그 공간은 텅 비고 어두웠다. 그리고 당신이 후 하고 숨을 불어넣자 후우우-하고 숨이 울려퍼지는 소리가 들렸다.

 

"-흐읍!"

 

샌즈가 갑작스럽게 움찔한 탓에 그 위에 앉아있던 당신 역시 같이 흔들렸다. 당신은 그런 샌즈에게 불만스러운 표정을 보였으나, 샌즈는 가파르게 달아오른

숨을 고르느라 정신이 없었다.

 

"하아, 하아... 잠깐, 잠깐만 꼬맹아..."

 

텅 빈 가슴 안쪽으로 뜨거운 숨결이 자리를 잡는다. 서늘해야 할 몸 내부의 온도가 올라가면서 샌즈는 후끈후끈 열기가 오르는 걸 느꼈다. 덤으로 부끄러움과

미묘한 수치심이 그런 느낌에 박차를 가했으리라.

샌즈가 어떻게든 진정하려고 심호흡을 하는 동안 당신은 샌즈의 팔을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그러나 입고 있는 후드티 때문에 팔 대부분이 가려졌기에, 

당신은 샌즈에게 후드티는 벗으면 안되겠냐고 제안했다.

 

"지금도 충분히 힘든걸. 이건 안 돼."

 

당신은 후드티를 붙잡고 살짝 어깨부분까지 내림으로써 무언의 압박을 가했다. 샌즈는 아무 대답도 하지 않고 최대한 버텼지만 당신 역시 후드티를 놓치 않고 힘을 줬다.

결국 샌즈는 체념한 듯 어깨에 힘을 뺐고, 당신은 조심스럽게 후드티를 잡고 살살 벗겨내기 시작했다. 소심한 반항인지 샌즈가 움직이지 않아 후드티를 완전히 벗기는 데는

상당히 힘이 들었고, 당신은 살짝 불만스러움을 느꼈다.

그래도 당신이 포기하지 않은 덕에 벗겨진 후드티 너머 반팔만 입은 샌즈의 몸이 그대로 노출되었다. 덕분에 가려졌던 팔도 온전히 드러나면서 당신은 다시 뼈에 집중하기 시작했다. 어깨뼈를 쓰다듬으며 견갑골, 팔을 쓸어내리면서 상완골이라고 중얼거렸다. 길고 매끄러운 팔의 감촉에 두근거림을 느끼며 당신은 팔꿈치 부분 아래 부분의 

두 개의 뼈를 조심스레 건드려봤다. 척골과 요골이라는 낯선 이름을 입에 담으며.

두 뼈 사이의 빈 공간으로 살짝 손가락을 넣었는데 좁은 틈 때문에 손가락이 끼었고, 샌즈가 움찔하면서 긴장한 탓에 손가락이 약간 조여옴을 느꼈다.

꽤 단단히 낀 탓에 손가락을 있는 힘껏 당기면서 빼냈고 샌즈가 가늘게 윽- 하는 소리에 당신은 미묘한 정복감을 느꼈다. 

항상 웃는 샌즈의 얼굴이 약간 일그러졌기에 당신은 샌즈에게 괜찮냐고 물었다.

 

"누구 덕분에 골치가 아파."

 

샌즈의 가시돋은 말에, 당신은 오기가 생겨 끝까지 가보겠다고 다짐했다. 고개를 돌려 손목을 쓰다듬으면서 수근골, 손가락들을 만지면서 중수골이라며 말한 당신은 

손가락 끝 부분을 잡았다. 이젠 다른 뼈들을 볼까 하던 당신은 갑자기 손톱을 세워 잡고 있는 부분을 꾹 하고 눌렀다.

 

"하읍!?"

 

샌즈는 자신도 모르게 큰 소리를 냈고, 아차 하며 당신을 봤지만 이미 늦은 뒤였다. 그것은 꽤 큰 반응이었기에 당신은 샌즈의 다섯 손가락들을 하나 하나 꾹꾹 누르기 시작했다.

당신이 손가락을 누를 때마다 샌즈는 눈구멍 사이에 있는 뼈가 저릿저릿한 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 그 저릿저릿한 감각은 거기서 그치지 않고 관자놀이 부근의 뼈를 타고

뒷통수를 지나 목뼈를 타고 흘러내리고 있었다. 정전기보다 조금 약해진 전기가 흐르면 이런 느낌이지 않을까.

샌즈는 당신이 그만 둘 것 같지 않았는지 체념하고 고개를 살짝 돌렸다. 발가락 끝에 저도 모르게 힘이 들어가 팽팽해지는 것을 애써 무시하며, 그냥 빨리 이 순간이

지나갔으면 좋겠다는 생각을 했다.

당신은 그렇게 몇 번이나 더 손가락을 누른 다음에야 겨우 샌즈의 손을 내려놓았다. 

숨을 가쁘게 쉬지 않으려는 샌즈의 노력이, 오히려 그를 지치게 하여 더욱 더 그의 숨을 가쁘게 만들고 있었다.

 

"하아...하아....꼬맹아. 이제 충분하지 않을까...."

 

이렇게 애원하는 샌즈는 처음 봤기에 당신은 여기서 멈출까 하는 생각도 들었으나, 모순되게도 애원했기에 더 그만두기 싫어져 고개를 저었다.

그런 당신의 모습에 샌즈는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 살짝 몸을 내빼려 했다. 그러나 당신은 샌즈가 도망치려는 걸 내버려둘 위인이 아니었다.

당신은 샌즈의 몸이 기운 걸 기회 삼아 그 위에 올라타 눌러버렸다. 자신의 몸이 소파 위에 다소곳하게 눕혀졌단 사실에 샌즈는 움찔하면서 고개를 휘저었다.

그런 샌즈의 고갯짓에도 아랑곳않고, 당신은 조심스럽게 샌즈의 반팔을 살짝 들어올렸다. 그 안에는 갈비뼈들이 비뚤어짐 하나 없이 곡선을 그리고 있었

흐트러짐 하나 없는 그 완벽한 배열에 당신은 희열을 참을 길이 없어 어쩔 줄 몰라했다. 당신은 늑골이라고 몇 번이나 소리내어 말하면서, 

한 손으로는 가장 아랫 쪽 늑골부터 쓰다듬고 다른 한 손으로는 티셔츠를 붙잡고 아주 살살 들어올렸다. 그럴 때마다 샌즈는 몸을 살짝 떨면서 

아주 작게 '젠장' '끔찍한 시간이야'라며 중얼거렸다. 

가슴 부근까지 이르렀을 때 샌즈의 표정이 상당히 일그러진 걸 눈치챈 당신은 거기서 멈추고 티셔츠를 아래로 당겼다. 특별히 샌즈가 불쌍하다던가 이제 이쯤 그만둬야지

하는 자제심 때문이 아니었다. 단지 안도감에 살짝 풀어지는 샌즈의 표정이 보고 싶었기 때문이었다.

 

"헤...헤헤....이제 포기한 거야?"

 

당신은 대답대신 슬그머니 뒤로 기어가 샌즈의 종아리 부근을 방석 삼아 앉은 다음 바지를 꽉 붙잡았는데, 손이 살짝 떨렸기에 당신은 저도 모르게 침을 삼켰다.

그러자 지금까진 손 하나 까딱하지 않고 가만히 있던 샌즈가 재빨리 바지를 붙잡았다. 그리고 한 쪽 눈을 파랗게 뜨며 당신을 바라봤다.

 

"여기만큼은 나도 물러날 수 없어, 꼬맹아."

 

당신은 어떻게 할까 고민했다. 이대로 확 내려버릴까 하는 충동도 들었지만, 그렇게 하면 지금까지 가만히 있던 샌즈가 거세게 반항할 건 안 봐도 뻔한 일.

지금도 샌즈가 봐주고 있을 뿐이지, 마음만 먹으면 당장이라도 당신을 제지할 수 있으니까. 

어쩔까. 살짝 잡은 바지 너머로 보이는 골반을 보며 호기심이 치밀었으나, 바지를 붙잡은 샌즈의 손에서 힘이 빠질 기미가 보이지 않았기에 

당신은 한숨을 쉬며 바지에서 손을 놓았다. 샌즈는 후우 하고 깊은 한숨을 쉬면서 자신의 바지에서 손을 뗐다.

당신은 바지 위로 샌즈의 무릎뼈를 살짝 만지면서 슬개골이라고 입으로 웅얼거렸다. 눈으로 확인하지 않고 손 끝의 감각으로만 느껴야 하는 탓에,

김이 새는 걸 느끼며 다리에는 미련도 두지 않고 재빨리 발 부근으로 다가갔다. 그리고는 거칠게 양말을 잡아당기며 휙 던지자 새하얀 발이 그대로 드러났다.

발목뼈를 쓰다듬으며 족근골, 발등 부분은 중족골이라고 작게 속삭인 다음 발가락 끝을 붙잡았다. 골반을 포함해 다리 뼈를 제대로 확인하지 못했다는 것에 심술을 부리며 조금 더 힘을 주어서. 샌즈는 움찔 하면서 식은 땀을 흘리며 당신을 바라보더니 헤헤 하고 웃었다.

 

"결국 이렇게 되는 건가...."

 

샌즈의 얼굴에 체념이 가득 찬다.

손가락 가득 발가락이 붙잡힌다.

당신의 탐구의 끝이 보이는 듯 하다. 

 

당신의 의지가 가득 찼다.

 

 

 

"네헤헤! 샌즈! 나 위대한 파피루....응?"

 

퍼즐을 실컷 손 본 뒤 늦게 돌아온 파피루스는, 어떤 일이 있어도 절대 벗지 않던 후드티도 벗어던지고 기진맥진한 체 소파에 누워있는 샌즈와

그 옆에 앉아 열심히 그림을 그리는 당신을 보고 의아해했다.

 

"네헼? 인간! 샌즈가 왜 저렇게 지쳐있는 거야?!"

 

당신은 샌즈와 함께 '탐구'를 했기 때문이라고 대답했다. 그러자 파피루스는 화들짝 놀라며 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

 

"세상에! 게으른 샌즈가!? ....그런데 뭘 탐구했길래 저렇게 지친 거야?"

 

당신은 나중에 알려주겠다며 손가락을 입에 갖다댔다. 파피루스는 자신이 상상할 수 있는 한도 내에서 전부 생각했으나, 정답을 맞출 수 없었기에 

알겠다는 대답을 끝으로 부엌으로 달려갔다. 그리고 부엌에서 고개를 내밀고 자신도 나중에 끼어달라고 부탁했다.

당신이 완성한 종이 위에는 샌즈의 모습이 아지자기하게 그려져있었다. 그리고 그런 샌즈의 모습 위에는 작은 메모들과 함께 특정 부위에 동그라미나

별표 따위가 쳐져 있었다. 당신은 그 메모를 곱게 접어 주머니에 넣은 다음 지친 샌즈에게 다가가 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

 

언젠가 이 메모가 좀 더 충실해질 것을 기대하며 당신은 의지를 다졌다.


End file.
